


台风雨夜

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895





	台风雨夜

*

今年第七号台风马上要登陆，市内已经是狂风暴雨的状态，夏之光顶着一路风雨回家，打开门一看，屋里昏昏暗暗的，只开着盏黄色壁灯，隐约看到沙发上卧了个人

夏之光穿过客厅把伞扔到阳台，外面正风声呼啸，他转身走近那座沙发，焉栩嘉睡的迷迷糊糊，现在半睁着眼看他，窝在他怀里的小布偶猫尾巴一下一下扫着他的手臂

“吃过饭了吗宝贝儿？”

温柔的声音响在耳边，焉栩嘉下意识接话，他开口声音低低的还没彻底清醒，“我吃过了。”

“我问小猫呢你接什么。”夏之光不客气的笑了声

焉栩嘉直接抬脚踢了他一下，夏之光一把抓住，摩挲他细瘦的脚踝，再往上捏他的小腿肚，“别躺在这里，回房间去睡。”

说完抱起小猫送回猫窝，焉栩嘉不情愿的坐起来，神色恹恹的，夏之光脱了短袖光着上半身来拉他手，“去洗个澡。”

焉栩嘉躲他的手，夏之光就半强迫式的抱他进浴室，焉栩嘉扒拉他的手小声抗拒，“我不要和你洗。”

夏之光咬他耳朵，“不洗不给上床，小脏猫。”

焉栩嘉被他拖进浴室，趁他放手赶紧跑，结果被夏之光拿花洒滋了一身水，虽然天气还热，突然被冰水一浇还是冷的抖了几下，身后夏之光马上贴过来把他按在墙壁上，滚烫的胸口贴着他被冷水浇过的背，他的胸口又贴着冰冷的墙壁，顿时起了满身鸡皮疙瘩，连头皮都麻了

夏之光从他的腰揉到屁股，还凑在他耳边说他最近胖了腰间全是软肉，焉栩嘉气的拿手推他，结果夏之光用半勃的性器顶在他臀间隔着裤子前后动作，焉栩嘉脸上发热，转头骂他，“你要不要脸！”

“我不要啊。”夏之光动手三两下除了他的裤子，把润滑剂送到他体内，焉栩嘉在前面挣扎，夏之光反扣住他的手，右手扶着自己性器插进去，焉栩嘉皱着眉头喊痛，底下紧的要命，夏之光喘着粗气停着没动，先把焉栩嘉撸硬，亲他敏感的后颈和耳朵，“哥哥轻一点，你放松。”

没停两下就忍不住动起来，动作越发大，胯打在焉栩嘉的肉屁股上啪啪作响，焉栩嘉感觉到体内那根粗长的带着夏之光体温的性器来回抽动，磨的他好热好痒

夏之光放了他的手，掐着他的腰又深又重的干进去，焉栩嘉忍不住塌下腰迎合，嘴里还在哼哼唧唧说要轻一点慢一点，夏之光手伸到他前面揉他微鼓的乳房，掐他的乳尖，听他声音陡然拔高，尾音颤动，夏之光笑他，“你是女孩儿吗？怎么有胸呢？”

焉栩嘉仰着头眼泪都快掉出来了，手抠着夏之光的胳膊，指甲陷进肉里，痛让他更硬

外面风吹的窗台晃动，小猫吓的叫起来，喵喵直叫，夏之光舔咬着焉栩嘉颈间的痣，听见小猫和焉栩嘉重叠在一起的叫声呻吟声，毫无区别

“你和小猫叫起来一样。”夏之光在他耳边说道，热气喷在他耳朵里，烫的焉栩嘉在脑子里转了几回才反应过来，臊的他又开始挣，“你给我出去，快出去。”

夏之光反倒顶的更重，顶到他内里深处，焉栩嘉一下就射了，眼前花了几秒，噙着的泪水终于不受控制的掉了，靠在夏之光胸膛喘气，夏之光节奏慢下来轻轻的撞他，擦过他敏感处又听他哼起来，于是笑他，“还让我出去，是谁爽的直接射了？”

焉栩嘉皱着眉头呜呜咽咽，说要回去睡觉了困死了，夏之光还没结束呢，又哄他，“哥哥马上就好，来抱着哥哥。”

夏之光把他翻过来抱到洗手台上，焉栩嘉搂着他的脖子主动把腿勾上他的腰，另一条腿被夏之光抬高挂在手肘，又插进那个湿润软和的洞里，插的他嗯嗯啊啊荡着的脚尖都绷直了

焉栩嘉半睡半醒间睁眼就看到小猫挤在他和夏之光之间睡着，外面还在下雨但风已经小了，夏之光全身赤裸脸陷在枕头里睡的正香，焉栩嘉拿着小猫的一只爪子拍他，“你爸不要脸。”

*


End file.
